Conversion
by TeylaFan
Summary: Conversion - What could have happened if Carson had not interfered... JT!


**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Stargate franchise.

This is also for Blue :D Because she likes Happy fics. **Happy Birthday Blue!** **:D**

* * *

_Conversion – What could've happened... _

xxxxx

John and Teyla are standing opposite each other, both in a martial pose with their bantos rods ready to strike.

They spar for a moment, John mostly on the offensive. Teyla has to suddenly duck to avoid his stick, staring at him.

"Not bad huh?" Sheppard asks, clearly satisfied with himself.

Teyla nods. "Yes, yes. You are doing very well," she answers.

John attacks again, their sticks tapping against each other loudly. They break apart for a moment, Teyla looking at John warily.

"You have been practising," she says, impressed with his progress.

John tosses one of his rods aside, shrugging. "Not really," he answers.

John stands gets ready again, waiting with one arm behind his back for her to attack first.

She does, trying her best to hit him, her two sticks attacking him from both sides, and different angles. He manages to block them all, not even breathing hard.

Teyla grunts as she tries to hold her own. Then John feints a hit, catching her off guard, and she finds herself pressed against the wall with John's bantos rod pressed against her throat.

He doesn't put much pressure on it, and he doesn't need to. She looks him in the eye, her own widened in surprise. Her own sticks are still in her hands, tangled together behind her back.

He doesn't speak, so she does. "You are showing… considerable leap in ability, Colonel Sheppard," she says truthfully. He impressed her, because she had doubts if he was ever going to improve much, since he never seemed to practise.

John stares at Teyla intently, still trapping her between the wall and himself.

"You can call me 'John' when we're off the clock," he says.

Teyla arches her eyebrow, slightly uncomfortable because of his strange behaviour. "Very well… _John_," she answers, emphasising his name.

He continues to stare at her, a slight grin appearing. "There ya go," he answers.

John doesn't move, or says anything else. Just… continues to look at her, like he's never really seen her before. The rod is still against her neck, barely grazing the skin.

Teyla takes a shaky breath. "Should we continue, or do you…" she trails off uneasily, not sure of what to say.

John drops his stick to the floor, his hands moving forward, and before she realises it, he grabs her face, and kisses her. And not just a friendly one, no… this is a kiss for lovers, romantic, and passionate.

His hands leave her face, holding her arms instead, pressing her against him.

She holds up her hands, but can't bring herself to push him away.

They break apart, Teyla falling back against the wall. John steps back slightly, both of them breathing hard. Neither of them really know how to respond, both unsure of what to do or say next.

John looks at her again, though this time it's a different look. He looks as unsure of what he just did as she is.

"I'm…not really sure what just happened," he admits.

Teyla reaches up with a shaky hand, her hand resting where the bantos rod had moments before. She shakes her head, trying to say something.

"Colonel…" she manages to get out. She almost smiles, because she was supposed to say _John_…

He does, a barely visible smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The lips she just felt, tasted…

"That was interesting!" He says.

She can't disagree with that… She nods slowly, her eyes focusing on somewhere behind him.

He sighs, scratching his head. He looks back to the window and then back to her again. She doesn't meet his gaze right away, but he keeps looking, so she does after a few seconds have passed.

Does he regret it?

Teyla isn't sure.

Does she?

She isn't sure about that either… it is…unexpected, yes.

John clears his throat, motioning towards the bench. Teyla nods, walking towards it.

They sit down, Teyla careful not to sit too close to him, something she has never paid any attention to before this day, this kiss. But if he does regret it, she does not want to make him ever more uncomfortable.

"I'm…not sure if I should apologize or not," John admits, looking at her a little shyly.

Teyla sighs. "You do not," she whispers, her uncertainty fading.

John's eyebrows shoot up, and Teyla chuckles softly.

His eyes sparkle a little, always making him look so much younger. He smiles at her, the awkwardness between them disappearing.

"Well," he starts. "Then I won't." He grins.

"And I'm guessing you won't beat me up by doing this then…"

He trails off, leaning forward. This time the kiss is gentle, his lips barely brushing hers at first. When she leans forward as well, her arms hooking around his neck, he presses his lips against hers more firmly.

This time, he doesn't just kiss her, but they kiss _each other_. And it lasts much longer than the first time, both of them unwilling to break apart.

Eventually, they can't ignore the need for air any longer, and they part, gasping.

Teyla only gives him a few seconds to catch his breath, before pinning him to the wall behind him. She holds his wrists to the wall, to make him feel like she did before, and feels him smile against her lips.

She smiles as well, kissing him again.

She has the answer to her questions now. Neither of them regrets it.

**The End.**

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And Blue - I hope you liked this one too!! :)_


End file.
